fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vant Oceanus
Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Left Pectral |occupation= Mage |previous occupation=N/A |team= |previous team= |partner= Travis Flint |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild Hall |status=Active |relatives=Nate Seas (Father) Mora Seas (Mother) |counterpart= Vant Triton |magic=Water Magic Water-Make |curse= N/A |weapons= none |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= isshen Chiba |english voice= Drake Bell '' |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} '''Vant Seas (''Umi Jiman, 海自慢)' is a fresh new member of fairy tail. He joined the guild in hopes to become strong. He is a water-make mage and hopes to be the best. Appearance He has peachy colored skin. His right eye is orange and his left eye is blue. His hair color is ocean blue and his hairstyle is a ponytail with long side bangs on the side of his face. He wears a fishnet shirt underneath his small jacket with sea shells as a necklace and wears a two belted long shorts that came with sandals. The pants he wears are long blue shirts with water swirls on it. He has a athletic build due to his light diet and lots of hours of swimming. He also wears black wristbands with peach tan sea shells and he has them around his ankles as well. Personality Vant is very confident when it cames to battle. He feels like he can release his stress and his worries. So any chances that he can take to fight, he will take it. He loves to read books in his free time. He mostly reads about fishing tips and battle tips. He absolutely LOVES fishing as much as he loves swimming , he hopes to be a pro at fishing and swimming. Vant loves to swim in the water to collect shells for him to wear , he likes to wear them because he feels closer to the ocean. He likes to train to master his water-make magic. He hates being rusty. Vant absolutely hates bullies because he hates it when the strong picks on the weak. Vant's hates losing. He takes every defeat hard and blames himself for it , he also hates being so shy when he is around people and he really hopes to overcome it someday in the future. History Vant Seas was born on July 8th. His father, Nate Seas, who is a fisherman and his mother, Mora Seas, who also and swimmer. He was surrounded by and taught about the ocean and its creatures. They have a house in ''Hargeon Town. He was taking on alot of trips, which was about fishing, swimming and learning the seas animals. He loves every time he goes out to sea with his parents. On his 8th birthday, while they went to the store to get food, a robber came into the basement door and he was armed with fire magic. Scared, he tried to lock the robber in, but he burned down the door and Vant scooted away from the mad mage. In a state of shock, he blew the thief away with a very strong water magic. His parents ran back into the house and they ran to comfort the scared boy. The officers came and arrest the mage. Vant will never forget that day. On his 12th birthday, he learned how to control his magic and it took forms. He calls it water-make magic. He only practices it when his parents aren't around as he was doing daily duties like fishing, swimming, and helping his mother at daycare. When he read heard about the 10 wizard saints, he was so happy they he could explode. He wanted to be as strong as them so he could be more confident in himself. Then, his parents found out about his magic and they were happy for him when Vant thought they would hate him. They said that they were happy that he knows magic, but he needs to go to fairy tail if he wants to master it since they don't know how to help him there. On his 18th birthday, he was now old enough to move out. He gaves his parents a hug and he packs his belongings as he was moving into Magnolia Town, the home of the famous guild Fairy Tail. His parents gave him 5000$ to start out when he gets there. Vant thank them as he walks to Magnolia Town. Relationship Synopsis Vant's Story Macao arc Daybreak arc Lullaby arc Galuna Island arc Phantom Lord arc Loke arc Tower of Heaven Battle of Fairy Tail Oración Seis arc Edolas Arc Tenrou Island arc X791 Grand Magic Games Sun Village Tartaros arc Alvarez Empire Trivia * Vant always have his hands together when he walks. * whenever he is around strong people like Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, or Gajeel Redfox etc, Vant can be more confident in himself and in battle. * Vant only eat fish and he lives to mix it with salad. * when he hears or near water, he relaxes to stop panicking or getting stressed out. quotes * ( to Natsu Dragneel) '' " h-hello sir? Can i join this guild? " ''- Vant said as he walks to talk to him. * ( to Gray Fullbuster ) '' " so you are an ice-make mage?" Cool! I'm a Water-make mage!'' - Vant said as he greets the ice-make mage. * ( to Travis Flint ) " '' "Lava-Make magic huh? Sounds sweet man!" ''- Vant said as he meets the hot headed mage. * ( to Sandy Evans ) " '' I'm going to be so strong that i will stop doubting myself for good!" ''- Vant's declaration after '' Sandy Evans asked him his goals. Magic and abilites Water-Make (水メイク Mizu meiku '') the ability to shape object by using the water at Vant's will. It is also a molding magic that uses the element water. He can create object out of water for attacks and defense purposes. For water mages like Vant to master this element, they have to train around water, like lakes, oceans, seas, and ponds. * ' Water resistance '-being trained around water and in the water for as long as he can remember, Vant takes little damage from water based attacks no matter how strong it is. * ' Water-make: Triple dragons ' ( トリプルドラゴン ''Toripurudoragon '') - Vant creates three huge water dragons and sends it at the opponent in a swirling fashion. * ' Water-Make: Super Triple Dragons Strike' (スーパートリプルドラゴンストライク ''Sūpātoripurudoragonsutoraiku )- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Triple Dragons.' Vant puts all of his power into this attack as the triple dragons of water becomes much bigger and can dish out alot of damage. * ' Water-Make:Dragon Claw' ( ドラゴンクロー Doragonkurō)- Vant creates a dragon's claw out of water and slashes the opponents with it. * ' Water-Make:Clone' (クローン Kurōn)-Vant creates a clone of himself out of water. * ' Water-Make: Twin Dragon Claw' (ツインドラゴンクロー Tsuindoragonkurō)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Dragon Claw '. Vant creates a second water dragon for as a dual weapon and attacks the opponent with fury. * ' Water-Make: Whip ( むち '' Muchi )- Vant creates a whip-like weapon that forms around his left hand. He uses them for long distance attack and to move around from one place to another. * 'Water-Make: Twin Whip Barrage' ( ツインホイップ弾幕 ''Tsuinhoippu danmaku)-This move allows Vant to form two whips made of water as he strikes the opponent with such speed and force. * ' Water-Make: Arrows ' ( 矢印 Yajirushi )- He creates a barrage of high speed water in a form of an arrow. * Water-Make: Arrow Storm ( アローストーム Arōsutōmu )- this is an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Arrows. ' Vant shoots the spell upwards as many arrows descends from above. * ' Water-Make: Bullets' ( 弾丸 '' Dangan )- he put his index finger in front of him and he shot fast and hard water bullets at the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Bullets Barrage ' (弾丸の弾幕 ''Dangan no danmaku)- an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Bullets.' This allows Vant to shoot more faster and deadlier water bullets. * ' Water-Make: Axe' (アックス '' Akkusu '' )- forms an ax out of water to cut his foes. He uses it for close combat. * ' Water-Make: Big Axe'(ビッグアックス Bigguakkusu '')- This is an upgradedversion of ' Water-Make: Big Axe'. Vant creates a bigger axe out of water and hurls it at the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Water Punch ( ウォーターパンチ U~ōtāpanchi)- Creates a big fist out of his magic sigil and shoots it at his opponents. * ''' Water-Make: Double Water Punch ( ダブルウォーターパンチ Daburuu~ōtāpanchi)- a more powerful version of ' Water-Make: Water Punch.' When used, the attack has two water fist headed straight to the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Shield' ( シールド Shīrudo)- Vant puts his hand up into the air with both of his hands to create a shield made of water and puts it around himself for protection. * Water-Make: Super Shield ( スーパーシールド Sūpāshīrudo) an upgraded version of ' Water-Make: Shield '. The water shield aroun vant becomes bigger and forms around him like a cocoon as it protects him from harm. * Water-Make: javelin( ジャベリン Jaberin)- Vant puts his right hand in the air as a javelin made of water forms in his hand and throws it to skewer the opponent. *' Water-Make: Javelin Storm' (ジャベリン嵐 Jaberin arashi)- a stronger version of ' Water-Make: Javelin '. This is an upgrade version of Water-Make: Javelin.This allows him to fire more water javelin at the opponent. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail ' (アクアテール '' Akuatēru ) - Vant concentrates as he tail made of water forms it around his waist. he uses this to grab to trips or grabs his opponents. * ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail Swipe' (アクアテールスワイプ ''Akuatērusuwaipu)- a more brutal version of ' Water-Make: Aqua Tail.' The tail around Vant becomes bigger and more heavier. He uses it to whack the opponent away with such force. * ' Water-Make: Missiles ' (ミサイル '' Misairu )- Vant can create big missiles formed out of water and fires it put his opponents. * 'Water-Make: Missiles Widespread ' ( 広範囲ミサイル ''Kōhan'i misairu)- an upgraded version of Water-Make: Missiles '. This allows Vant to fire more water missiles and cuts off any escape plans they would have. * ' Water-Make: Water Cannon ' ( 放水砲 '' Hōsuihō '')- one of his most powerful attacks. He forms a big cannon out of water and shoots it at his foes. * ' Water-Make: Super Water Cannon (スーパーウォーターキャノン Sūpāu~ōtākyanon)- this is the the upgrade version of 'Water-Make: Water Cannon '. Vant makes a bigger cannon in the form of water and can shoot even stronger and faster cannonn balls. ' Water Magic '( 水メイク Mizu meiku)- Water magic allows the user to cast spells that is created from the use of the element of water. * ' Pistol ' (ピストル, 拳銃, Pisutoru '')' Vant gets in a crouching position to extend his arm like a pistol with his hand open and shoots a fast high pressured water bullet. * ' Mini Bubble Explosion ' ( ミニ爆発 ''Mini bakuhatsu '')- Vant creates small, condense bubbles. Once touced, it can explode when it touches an object or person. * ' Waves ' ( ウェーブ '' ~ēbu '')- Vant creates a huge amount of water and sends it to his foes in the form of a tidal wave. * ' Enhance Agility '- Vant's yearly training by swimming has give him incredible agility. * ' Great Swimmer '- thanks to the years of swimming, Vant has become quite the swimmer. * '''Low Stamina '- Vant doesn't have alot of magical reservation since he always uses high level spells. * ' impressive Durability '- what Vant lacks in magic reserves, he makes up in durability. He can take a beating until reinforcements arrives. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Fairy Tail Guild Category:Water Magic User